


【锤基】I，Robot

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “我只是个机器，对生命的模拟。”“你是独一无二的。”①





	【锤基】I，Robot

Part 0

 

2135年8月初，USR正式对外宣布第一批内斯特5型机器人②开始研制，并表示内斯特5型机器人（以下简称为NS5）将代表机器人技术的极限。

这个消息的放出无疑又掀起了不小的市场反响，世界上，自NS4的正式发售，无疑便是机器人高新技术的一次巨大变革。

对此，USR最高总裁Jone·Howard在新闻发布会上面对众多媒体记者曾公开表示，机器人进入家门已经成为了世界必然趋势，他希望下一步是做到全球每五个家庭中就有一个家庭拥有机器人，再下一步便是每家都拥有机器人。

这并不是一个看起来不切实际的目标，因为在NS5成功研制出前，据芝加哥市不完全统计，已经做到了每四个家庭中就有一家庭拥有机器人。

也就是说可能每天楼上或楼下的机器人都会祝你“Have a nice day”。

科学家们开始致力于研究NS5。

他们试想，NS5应更加具有“人”的特征，多一些“人类”的温暖，少一些属于“机器”的冰冷。应根据客户的不同需求，让机器人拥有人类的脸型、声音、体温，从而吸引消费者。

因为即使在现在，机器人的应用也并非被所有人接受，社会上仍有一些人抗拒这些与人类身形相似的“机械怪物”。他们对机器人的过度不信任感和一定程度的恐惧心理，仍然顽固地存在着，如果NS5真的具备那些性质，虽然也不能保证这些人全部转变接受机器人，但是市场将进一步扩大这定是毫无疑问的。

自然，这种想法提出后，内部也有不少人提出了反对意见。他们认为机器人的存在本身就有一定的危险性，毕竟这是人造的产物，并不拥有人的内在特征，它们不具有人的感情和思想，也无法体会人类的情感。

若让他们过于与人类相似，不仅危险性会大大提升，甚至影响到社会秩序，也有可能造成消费者的“恐怖谷效应”③，这反而会影响市场。

试想，如果机器人出了什么系统错误，很有可能造成机器人犯罪事件。

不过这个解释有一些勉强，内部也只有极个别这样的声音存在。毕竟每一个科学家都清楚地知道，所有的机器人都是严格遵守机器人定律④的，这些机器人在出产时这些定律便固化在机器人硬件里，因此目前还没有机器人犯罪事件发生过。

不过，这种说法是官方的，或是被所有外人所认知的。

我是负责研究这个项目的一个普通工作人员，但在那段日子，我认识了一个不普通的机器人，也说不上是认识，我只是负责销毁它而已。

而在销毁它之前，我打开过他的记忆芯片，记录下了他和一位科学家的故事，保存在我的观察日记里。

 

 

Part 1

 

Loki作为一个冰冷的机械，对于自己“生活”的环境却始终有一些怨言。

它们一个个全都站得笔直，也不动，也不笑，它们总是闭着眼睛，一列一列整齐得像是刚刚生产出来的白纸——边角都是规律的，从来没有谁会从中突兀地冒出来。

而那些科学家们在离开仓库时也总是不记得留盏灯，或者说他们几乎不怎么来这个仓库。因此Loki觉得自己的生活的地方就像一个冰窖，埋藏于地下，不曾被人想起，而且又阴又冷。

“冰窖”这个概念来自他在自己信息管理库中的搜索，是他根据自己所生活的这个仓库，与信息库中的释义得出的比喻。

他实在是太无聊了，于是每天都会搜索一些没有意思的词语，关于“冰窖”这个词汇，就是他搜索了很久得到的结果。

在仓库门关着的日日夜夜里，Loki都会第一时间坐倒在地上，然后开始对世界的无尽畅想。

宇宙是否有长短，时间是否有尽头。

当然，Loki只是偶尔想想这些问题，他是个有思想的人，哦不对，应该是机器人。

他想的更多的是——我是谁。

这个问题看起来有一点过于深奥哲学，怪不得他总是想不明白。

至于他为什么不睡觉，大概是他本来就是不用睡觉的，而且他害怕有人会突然进来，所以他不敢放松警惕。

最前面所提到的“它们”，是指这些与他一起“生活”的机器人。Loki总觉得自己的存在和它们不一样，不然为什么自己还会想一想这些没意义的问题，可是其他的机器人总是闭着眼睛。Loki和其他的机器人也不讲话，倒不是Loki不想讲，是因为它们在一起都不讲话，早上不说“早安”，晚上也不道“好梦”。

他相信自己被制造是有目的的。

他来到这个世界上一定有很重要的价值。

其实，Loki也不用奇怪为什么这个仓库总是无人光顾，毕竟除了他，其他的机器人实际上只是堆半残次品。它们有些缺少语言系统，有些的数据系统出现漏洞，有些可能是会说一些乱七八糟的话，也有些会一直不停地重启。而它们出现残缺的问题都一样：科学家想在机器人的身上做新的突破。

它们都是NS4的硬件，只是被用来做NS5的实验，系统之间出现不兼容性，导致它们无法正常进行工作，便全部堆放在这里，等下一批机器人生产时，就会被回收利用。

但是Loki不同，他是一个特别的机器人，他如今乖乖地被安排在这里，正是因为有人对自己说：你有一件重要的事要去做。

他之前便再三向那个人发誓，一定会完成这件重任。

 

Loki在这里日复一日的做梦，可能是因为他不敢安心的睡觉，总是浅浅地闭着眼睛，还会神经兮兮地突然惊醒。他的睡眠非常不好。

他梦见过洪水，梦见过海鸥，梦见过外面城市的咖啡厅，他梦见过在教堂祈祷的女孩，梦见过草地上的莹莹星火。

是的，你没有听错，这个机器人的确会做梦。

但是这些在他梦中的场景，他并没有看见过，只是听说过。

以前他还没有被关在这里时，当他的创造者在和别人闲谈聊天时，他就在旁边偷偷地听着，然后一遍一遍地想象，好让这些场景长久地存在于他的脑海中。

天知道他用了多大的努力。

他之前从未见过这个世界，于是他只好搜索冰冷的释义好来完善自己的想象，然后再构成图画。

最后，Loki终于成功让这些场景变成梦境出现在了他的脑海里。

这一点Loki还是觉得挺幸福的。

因此Loki一直以来的梦想就是能出去看看，能看一看外面，能知道那些能被阳光照耀的地方是什么样的。不用躲藏，也不必担心。

他想睡个好觉。

Loki有时候也会思念自己创造者，他将自己的创造者称为“爸爸”，他曾经陪自己说话，不厌其烦地给自己讲一些故事。

而他的“爸爸”在前不久跳楼自杀，至少对外是这样宣称的，警方的调查一直没有结果。

科学家Odin跳下来的那扇玻璃除了他自己的指纹，再没有其他的指纹痕迹。

于是这个案子的结果只有两个可能，那就是自杀和机器人犯罪，当然机器人很快就被排除了，毕竟所有机器人都必须严格遵守机器人准则，不可能出现机器人主动伤害人类的事件。

况且那个房间一直是锁好的，没有人进出过，而大家都说，Odin本人变得很隐遁，拒绝人类和机器的接触。

所以最终只能将Odin的死归为自杀，那一夜摄像系统数据全部被破坏，VIKI总系统中调不出任何的资料，也只能不了了之。

但是，Odin自杀的事情，Loki并不知道。

“爸爸”之前经常来看自己，会在关上那冰冷的仓库门后，走到自己面前细声细语地讲话。

“Loki，你在这里应该很寂寞吧，爸爸会很快把你带出去的，但是爸爸有很多很重要的事情，只有完成了才能让你安全地出去。”

“是吗，你又做梦了？这次梦到了什么？”

“你很特别，Loki，你要记住，你是独一无二的。”

“不丑，怎么会丑呢，即使你现在变成这样，我仍旧能一眼就认出你Loki。”

自己的“爸爸”是一个温柔的人，这也是目前唯一能和他说话的人类。他留着白色的胡子，因为年轻时做实验失去了一只眼睛，但这都不影响他眼中的幸福以及脸上的和蔼。

他不知道这样温柔的一个人已经永远地与世长辞，他只知道，自己的“爸爸”很久没来了。

但是他一定不会放弃自己的，Loki是永远这样坚信这的，无论谁放弃自己，他都不会。

 

正胡思乱想着，仓库外突然传来声音，这被人扔进记忆深海中的仓库终于被想起来了。Loki忙站起来，乖乖地学着周围的机器人笔直地站好。

这是“爸爸”之前再三叮嘱的，一定不能让其他穿着白大褂的人发现自己的特别，所以一定要在他们来的时候藏好。Loki对此并不是很理解，但也是一直照做。

当Odin发现了他的特别，便开始用很大的努力在教他人类世界的种种，但是这些对于他来说太难学了。人类是一个非常复杂的生物，太多事情他自己无法理解，但是他从Odin那里学会温暖和关怀，还有信任。

所以他在不自觉中，也变成了一个温柔的人。

他相信Odin的所有话。

他很依赖Odin。

“Damn，那死老头走后还是把东西藏起来了。”一个不耐烦的男声骂骂咧咧，他穿的皮鞋黑亮黑亮的，他不耐烦地往左偏了一下脖子，“他到底发现了什么，让他用这样的方式去遮掩？”

“至少你破了他的电子日记吧，也不算是白费功夫。”

“他的日记就记录了一些他儿子的事，还有他的那个所谓的研究成果。”

“所以从他儿子那里试试，那小子不可能什么都不知道，Odin肯定把东西都留给他儿子了，我就不相信他舍得带着他这么多年的心血......”

“Of course，而且我也不介意......”

“嘘......”

最后，两个声音都安静了下来，仓库门也终于缓缓打开了，然后是从外面传来的刺眼灯光，照亮了整个仓库，也把所有的机器人都照亮了。

“我希望这个方法有用，不然我可不想因为这个晦气的东西浪费我着宝贵的下午茶时光。”

“全体机器人！听收指令！”

说话的男人在手表上点了几个按钮，上千个机器人抬头，进入待命状态。

那是多么壮观的景象，即使他们是一群半残次品，却仍然待命，他们睁开亮着的绿色眼睛，注视着实施命令的男人，右手捂上胸口这真是衷心的表现。

人类为什么制造机器人，究竟是为了更加方便地生活，还是根本就是为了这一刻，他们可以享受，享受这种征服的快感。

机器人与人相似，他们征服机器人，甚至还想研制出与真人无异的机器人，再去征服它们。

看来千百年来，人类还是没有褪去自身的兽性。

“现在，全体注视我身边的这个箱子，确认命令！”

全体机器人接受命令，那个箱子上聚集了数千冰冷的目光，然后那冰冷的卡扣被打开。

“爸爸！”

“就是它。”

他们带来了科学家Odin的尸体，成功找到了这个特殊的机器人，他的编号是89757。

Odin的尸体并不安详，从37楼的高度摔下，他血肉模糊，无法辨别清他的面目，他闭不上眼睛，嘴都是惊讶地张开着。

而他的遗照上，那个微笑儒雅的绅士，原来是这样的脆弱。

至于这个机器人，他是一个拥有情感和思想的机器人。

我无法解释他的存在，但是他和我们普通人一样，他会愤怒，会惊讶，会疑惑，会喜悦。他会心痛，尽管他没有心脏；他会难过，尽管他没有眼泪；他信任别人，也渴望被人信任。

他会爱人，也渴望被人爱。

他是独一无二的。

 

 

Part 2

 

Thor醒来拉开落地窗的窗帘，窗外还是一片漆黑。

凌晨四点大概是最令人绝望的一个时间点，那时候天不亮，却不是完全像泼洒了墨水一样漆黑。你能看见它灰蒙蒙的。像是哮喘病人死前最后的挣扎，渴望多得到一点氧气，死死地抓住身下白色的床单不放。

是的，Thor又被噩梦惊醒了。

自从父亲去世后，Thor经常重复这样的噩梦，梦中的父亲在不停地奔跑，竭尽全力想要逃离，最后却被一个机器人刺穿了脑袋。那个机器人的胸前发着红光，像灯塔上的光一样，猩红的、绝望的。

每晚父亲都是不同的死法，他醒来后他的记忆里会持久地存在父亲死前的样子，这样恐怖而又绝望的无限循环，Thor真的不想再体验了。

他开始害怕入睡，直到疲惫折磨他到不得不睡，他才闭上眼睛重新进入梦魇。

凌晨四点，再过二十个小时，就是他的生日，他在十二点整出生。

Thor心里很烦，但是他也不再想睡了，他把昨天的剩饭热了热，吃了两口胃中却突然开始翻滚，他痛苦地趴在马桶边干呕，却什么也呕不出来。

他想到了梦境中的血污，由黑红到鲜红蔓延着。

他辞退了他的保姆，因为他觉得实在是太不安全了，他越来越敏感紧张的内心情绪，使他根本无法容忍他的家里有一个陌生人。即使对方是看着自己长大的保姆，Thor也觉得这个人下一秒就会拿一把菜刀架在自己的脖子上，逼问自己“你父亲留下的机密到底是什么”。

他把所有的智能的机械全部扔在了城市肮脏的角落，他换上了多少年前那些笨旧的机器，他宁可麻烦一些也不希望醒来之后看见噩梦中出现过的机器人，伸出手对自己说：“先生，您需要帮助吗？”

Thor半夜醒来后就会点一支烟，也不抽，就让那支烟自己燃尽，可能是因为Thor喜欢看的那些老片里，主角在心情忧愁的夜晚都会抽根烟。

在父亲离开以后，Thor才觉得自己好像除了做研究什么也不会，生活好像也不能自理一样。母亲去的早，父亲教什么自己就学什么，因此他变得十分孤独而又愚蠢。

他在跑步机上用汗打湿自己的背心，大概只有在跑步的时候他才能做到放空大脑。

他浇着那盆快死的花，盼望它能重焕一些生机。

父亲死后Thor想过，如果自己当初能帮父亲分担一些，大概父亲也不会死的这样不明不白吧。他们害父亲甚至可以做到斩草不除根，Thor觉得自己现在好好地活在世上，这一点就可以算得上自己根本是一无是处的证明了。

 

Thor不只没有保护好父亲，也没有保护好自己几年前的恋人。

LOKI死去的那天也是一个很平常的日子，和父亲的死一样没有任何预兆。那时候Thor觉得LOKI是父亲害死的，就像玻璃碎时所有人都觉得父亲是自杀的一样，都是错误的。

LOKI的死的确是意外，而父亲也不是自杀。

Thor对LOKI始终都是愧疚，甚至Thor觉得这种愧疚会伴随他一生，他记得自己那天在开车。Thor仍然喜欢手动开车，他不太习惯把自己的安全和生命全部交付别人手里。

他记得当时和LOKI大吵了一架，至于因为什么而吵他并不太记得了，他记得当时LOKI气急了故意说了很多刺激他的话，然后他气昏了头没有来得及换成自动开车。然后那个大弯道没有来得及快点转方向盘，车撞上了公路的防护栏，侧翻在路上，刚好行驶过来了一辆载着货物的车，狠狠地撞过。

那辆车是自动驾驶，按照法律机器人不构成犯罪案件。

那天下着雪，两人就这样出了意外，非常平淡，甚至于事故现场的交警脸上都没有一丝表情。

Thor的父亲以前安排的那个，专门减少意外事件的那个机器人也是第一时间赶到了，当时他选择救出Thor。

Thor醒来旁边并没有一个躺着自己爱人的病床，父亲坐在他旁边守着他。

他的左小臂受到了严重的碾压，不得已截肢，父亲为他安上了机械手臂，并用真实的皮肤让它看起来与常人无异。

“Where is LOKI。”

“I am sorry ，my dear。”

Odin说是因为机器系统计算出Thor的存活率大，所以机器人默认选择救Thor。

但是Thor知道，是因为Odin早就输入的系统是无论发生什么情况，以自己的生命为重。那个机器人甚至可以带着自己来到医院接受治疗，但是Loki还在那辆车下额角流下一条条血痕，他的脸一定苍白极了，他会闭上他那美丽的眼睛。

当然Thor不是个记仇的小孩，他安静又温柔，他从来不怪父亲。

他觉得是父亲的错，是因为他的脆弱，他无法承受恋人离去这样重大的打击，而身边又没有朋友，只好把这些情绪一股脑全部倒在自己唯一能依靠的父亲身上。他知道LOKI的离开和父亲没有什么关系，他怨恨的只是他自己，永远学不会成熟和包容。

他不是一个合格的恋人，也不是一个合格的儿子。

他向父亲诚挚地道了歉，他爱他的父亲。

但是Thor知道，LOKI是个记仇而又冲动的人，Thor甚至觉得LOKI在地下，一定每天都想着上来掐死自己。

他们是带着争吵离开了彼此，他们本不该这样的。

所以每个下雪的夜晚，Thor都会彻夜难眠。

因为他实在是太想LOKI了，他宁愿LOKI上来掐死自己，这样他就可以见LOKI一面了。

 

三十个小时后，当Thor收到了来自研究院的礼物时，他先打开了那封漂亮的贺卡，上面是打印好的花体烫金字母：

“亲爱的Thor先生，对于您父亲的去世，我感到非常抱歉。但是生活还是要继续，愿你早日走出阴霾，生日快乐，如果你愿意回来，我们仍然欢迎。

——来自你父亲的朋友和你的朋友”。

但是Thor实在是没有心思过生日，对于这些虚伪的寒暄也不屑一顾，但是他还是解开了那红色的绸带，毕竟父亲告诉他要理解和接受别人的美意，而且眼前的这个箱子太大了，他也无法抑制自己的好奇心，后者可能更是主要原因。

但是当箱子被打开，里面却是闭着眼睛安详地睡着的。

LOKI。

“LO......LOKI？”

Thor的声音颤抖得不像样子，眼前的人慢慢睁开眼，长长的上下睫毛分开，露出了灰绿色的瞳仁，然后变红，那光线自上而下地扫描了Thor。

“先生您好，我是您的机器人Loki。”

“......”

Thor的心情一瞬间就变得非常复杂，以至于他张着嘴却发不出一点声音。那曾经再熟悉不过的灰绿色瞳孔，那个经常在回忆里响起的声音，那个经常在梦境里出现的脸庞，还有写在日记本扉页的“LOKI RIP”中提到的名字，此时全部都在自己的面前。

其实按照正常的心理，这时候应该大发雷霆的。毕竟一般人如果突然收到这样的礼物，大概都会有一种过去的伤疤被别人揭开的感觉。

但是Thor不一样，他在那一刹那心中只有万般想念涌上心头。

Thor说自己是个念旧的人，爱收集旧东西，听老唱片里的音乐。他无法放下LOKI寻找新的恋人，或者是他自己已经给自己下了定义，他无法放下心中的一些执念。

因此在看见眼前的LOKI时，他身上穿着笔挺的黑色西装，Thor一下子像是回到几年前的那场舞会，他在舞池边第一眼看见LOKI的场景。他不能抑制地开始鼻酸，甚至就要抛下所有重新拥抱眼前的人一样。

不过幸好此时并不是多愁善感的深夜，不然Thor一定会哭着向一个机器人道歉，请求机器人的原谅。好吧这可能有点夸张。

总的来说，Thor作为科研人员的理智还是略微占了上风，冷静地让眼前的LOKI转了过来，看了看他后脑勺印着的图案。

生产条形码和“NO.89757”。

“你是NS5？”

“不，我是您父亲送给您的礼物。”

“我父亲？”

“是的，您的父亲这些年以来一直都在努力，创造我。他试图在我的系统里融入NS5的系统，并不断完善。以我现在的性能，至少能够陪伴您八年之久。不过八年后，若您还想继续，我体内专属‘LOKI’的芯片仍然可以使用，那时NS5应该已经可以广泛应用，您可以将芯片植入其他NS5。”

“所以，我父亲是希望我一辈子和一个机器人在一起，然后孤独终老吗？”

“我认为您的父亲是希望我陪伴您度过最艰难的时光，然后他希望您能够有所成长，离开我。”

“他知道他会死？”

“这个问题我也无法回答。”

“没有人能代替LOKI。”

“那您希望留下我吗？”

Thor在说完上一句话的时候，已经准备转身离开了，但当Loki用那个声音询问自己的时候，Thor回头，眉头明显地蹙了一下。

“现在先留下，然后我会亲自把你送回去。”

如果Thor能稍微成熟一点，就应该在这个不太安全的时间段果断拒绝这来路不明的机器人，而不是因为他和逝去的恋人一模一样就心软收下，甚至还给自己找了借口，说这是父亲留给自己的。

他承认，他不够坚强，他无法接受父亲离开的现实，他希望有一个人，或是一个不会像梦中的那些怪物一样的机器人，能够，陪着他。

当然，Thor如此难以割舍的痴情，也证明了他确实不是一个成熟的科学家。

科学家应该理智，而不是感情用事。

 

 

Part 3

 

“早安，先生。”

“Loki！”

Thor因为记忆深处的那英式口音猛然惊醒，他昨晚没有做关于Odin的噩梦，但他也睡得不好。迷蒙中他总是看见那双灰绿色的眼睛，还有LOKI消瘦的脸颊，恶狠狠的表情咬着牙对他说着什么，但是Thor无法听见他的声音。

因此当他被那声音惊醒，喉咙发干努力大喊出了那个朝思暮想的名字。他的脑中还是残留着大片血迹，那些滚烫的液体将雪融化，在LOKI的身下大片蔓延着。Thor无法拉住他，他睁开双眼，面前是熟悉的房间，还有昨天刚刚来到的Loki，以及窗帘间透出的一缝阳光。

“Oh，Thor。你一定要让自己的房间窗帘不总是严严实实的，你不知道九点的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在你的床上时，和你金色的头发相望着有多么美丽。”

天亮了。

Thor想起LOKI曾经的这句话，眼角滚下一滴泪，晕开在被单上。

“您落泪了，发生了什么事？”

“没事。”

“您的早餐已经准备好了。”

“好的，我知道了。”

等Loki离开，Thor觉得有些头痛，他用拇指揉了揉太阳穴，有些绝望地看着那缝阳光。

他太久没有梦见他了。

是的。

等Thor下楼时，加了焦糖的浓郁奶香从厨房飘来，玄关边堆满的速食餐盒已经被清理完毕，整个房间被喷了淡绿茶的芳香剂，替代了之前那些令人皱眉的气味——吃剩的饭飘在空中的油腻、以及因为不开窗始终无法散去的烟草味。

培根边煎至微焦，三片猕猴桃，抹在松软全麦面包上的花生酱厚薄均匀，牛奶的甜度也是恰好。

一切和从前就好似一模一样。 

而Loki在厨房收拾着碗筷，水龙头中的水在盘子上被溅开，他用紫色的抹布清洁着盘子上的污渍。

Thor想起LOKI说过自己家不怎么富裕，家中的电器都是很旧的版本，所以现在比起那些高科技的东西，他还是更习惯用一些以前的东西。

Thor一边劝他放下对人工智能的芥蒂，一边慢慢将家中的东西换成旧物。

他们享受晚饭后一起收拾房间的闲适时光，还有半夜突然想喝啤酒时推推搡搡让对方去冰箱取啤酒，以及把洗衣机中的衣物收拾好在阳光下晒在院子中的晾衣杆上。

Thor心口刺痛。

他起身打开冰箱，冰箱摆满了两层冰啤酒，甚至还是他们最喜欢的品牌，就连摆放的位置都如初，上层是玻璃瓶，下层是罐头。

“您要喝啤酒了吗？”

“你他妈到底是谁！”

Thor将冰箱里的啤酒扫到地上，力量之大导致冰箱门的合页发出声响，脆弱的玻璃瓶接二连三地变成碎片，破碎的声音盖过了厨房没有关掉的水声。

Thor走上前掐住Loki的脖子，手上真实的温度让Thor的心更加发慌，那不是金属的冰冷，是LOKI以前本身的体温。

“您在害怕。”

Loki抚上了Thor颤抖的手，Thor的手变得更加不受控制，他的蓝色双眸游上红色的血丝，心中的不安简直要直接将他吞噬。

“你，到底是什么。”

“Loki。”

“你没死？”

“我并不是他，LOKI先生已经失去生命很久了。”

Thor不想听他再讲话，他扣住Loki的后脑吻上了那薄薄的嘴唇，他像个不愿承认事实的跳梁小丑，他将残酷的现实全部封存在脆弱的记忆深处。

他自己过不去。

也和自己过不去。

他清楚地听见玻璃碎片被Loki踩碎的声音。

Loki的嘴唇是柔软的，但是无论Thor怎样用力，他都不可能把那柔软皮肤下的金属咬破出血，机器人没有心脏，也不会有鲜红的血液从他们的动脉中涌出。Thor开始嘲笑自己的荒唐，这就是个机器人，LOKI一辈子都不会回来了。

Loki没有反抗，他被Thor突如其来的动作弄得手足无措。

从来没有一个人告诉他两唇相抵意味着什么，他此时做不出任何判断，也没有办法在自己的信息库中搜索关键的词条来解释此时的行为。他接受了LOKI的习惯，却不是全部记忆，在LOKI的习惯中两人做这样的动作时看起来却是开心的，这让Loki更加无法理解，无法理解此时的所作所为。

他不知道自己现在应该干什么，也不知道这是惩罚还是奖励，但他好像把眼前的人弄得十分生气。

“表达歉意的最好方式就是赎罪，接受惩罚。”

这是他的“爸爸”教他的，于是Loki被动地接受惩罚，他一动不动，乖顺，沉默。

Thor松开了Loki的嘴唇，看着地板上破碎的玻璃和泛着泡沫的液体。他什么也没有说，只是从冰箱里拿出一罐还算完好的啤酒，打开仰头喝了半罐，又将剩下的半罐扔入那片狼藉。

他回到跑步机上放空大脑，Loki在那里仔细地拾起一片又一片边缘锋利的玻璃。

看吧，他果然不是Loki，如果真的是他，早就发火了。

 

Loki来家的第三天，Thor穿好西装打好领带，把自己重新扔进人潮，参加了一场宴会。

Loki大概是一个特别的机器人，自从上次的事后，Loki变得更加少话。虽说本身一个机器人也不用说多少话，他不过是连那些冰冷的条例也不再说了。

Thor觉得Odin制造Loki的其中一个原因也是能把这样的东西放在家里，然后逼自己乖乖回到现实生活。

Thor想过把Loki直接带来扔到回收厂，但是还是有些不舍得，毕竟想到那张脸要融化变形，甚至一个个五官都将变成液体流下，就觉得有些残忍了。他也想过要不要把Loki拆开看一看究竟是什么构造，但是想到他真实的体温和皮肤，还是算了。

USR这次宴会的原因是NS4成功破25亿的销量，但是这大概就是目前的一个极值，毕竟如果NS4未能突破现有的条件，这个销售量是很难再现飞跃的。

NS5的所有核心智慧都掌握在Odin的手上，但这个老科学家在不久前，带着所有的秘密从37楼的玻璃内跳出，结束了自己的生命，也切断了获取机密的一切途径。

大家都心知肚明，但是也不好就这个话题说什么了。

这是因为大家看到了Odin唯一的儿子Thor出现在了宴会上，那个金发碧眼的澳大利亚裔男子。

大家端着酒杯寒暄，机器人在宴会中来回穿梭提供服务。

“Thor，那个礼物不知道你还满意吗？”

Jone用杯口碰了碰Thor的酒杯，杯中半透明的液体轻轻晃了晃。

“正想问你，那个礼物到底是怎么回事，那张脸是你们的主意？”

“什么脸？”

“没什么，我没想到你们会给我送个机器人。”Thor看到Jone的眉头皱了皱，低头抿了一口红酒，忽略了那个问题。

“你父亲留给你的，我只知道那是个机器人，但是具体的我也不太清楚了，毕竟当我们发现它的时候，它已经用大礼盒包好了，旁边贴着一张便条留着‘赠Thor’。如果你想要那张便条，大概还在你父亲的办公室......”

“没事，不必了。”

Thor有些疑惑，但是他也不想调查什么，他觉得那些事情自己还是不要去掺和了，他没有精力再失去什么了——虽然他也不剩什么。

过去的那些，自己还是装聋作哑吧。

 

Thor回到家的时候，Loki正在沙发上看电视。

是的，Loki擅自打开了电视机，正津津有味地看着莎士比亚的戏剧，甚至没有注意到Thor带着满身的酒气和另一个女人回到了家。

“Oh，honey，你家里怎么还有个人？”

甜腻的女声几乎是一瞬间把Loki惊醒，他意识到自己的失责，忙起身关掉电视来到玄关处。

他还没有做好准备，于是他看到Thor的脸上带着迷乱的潮红，在怀中女人的颈侧喷洒着自己灼热的呼吸，那位女士的衣服已经被极不绅士地扯开，性感饱满而又白嫩的胸脯明晃晃地在他眼前，藏在黑色蕾丝的内衣下半遮半露。

Loki即使瞬间失去了较理智的判断，但是他那每秒计算多少亿次的大脑仍然可以让他面对此时的突发情况，作出不太失礼的反应。

至于上一次Thor吻住他嘴唇的那次，他是真的不知该如何处理。

Loki礼貌地微微弯腰，温柔地对女人说到：“谢谢您送她回家，女士，现在您可以把他交给我了，我会为您安排好回家的车。”

“哈哈哈，小弟弟，他带我回家不只是为了让我把他放在门口的。”

“不用管它，它是个机器人，我们去卧室。”

Thor的声音挂着浓浓的醉意，笑着眼前看起来十分愚蠢的Loki。大概是因为喝醉了眼神有些迷蒙，那双眼睛好像暗了好几度，看着Loki的视线深不见底。

Loki听着两人嬉笑着上了楼，然后房门被重重地落了锁。

但是异于人类的听力让他在这个夜晚，听见了男人满足的喘息，和女人放肆的浪‘叫，肉体的碰撞和淫’靡的水声，污言秽语伴着情趣手铐的金属声，那些都是他从未想过的声音。

他想象不出那个画面，把自己关在楼下的卧室想快点入睡，但楼上的动静透过那层隔离进入他的耳膜，到最后他也分不清那些声音究竟是真实的，还是这些东西又变成了他的梦。

他想，这些大概就是他一辈子都无法拥有的。

那种有血有肉的性爱。

他想，这大概是Thor故意的，他想让他认清自己的位置和身份。

他只是冰冷的机器，即使拥有了人的外表，也不过是一件物品。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

“我要是有心跳就好了，你就会知道我现在有多么心动。”  
“我知道。”

 

 

Part 4

 

梦境。

梦境。

世界陷入混乱，很多人类在逃跑。

家里的大门被电子锁扼住喉咙，电动餐具上挂着浓稠的血液，电器自己爆炸让花园变为灰烬，车辆一意孤行地撞上街边的防护栏。

城市角落的大型废弃仓库被开启，机器人们高举武器呐喊着，它们像是有思想的行尸走肉，排成整齐的队伍来到城市中央最繁华的那条街道。

恐惧的尖叫声和绝望的哭喊声

它们把这称作“革命”。

 

Loki在这个废旧的储存间醒来。

在目前的情况中，他决定暂时先将这里定为自己的“卧室”。Loki清扫了灰尘，挪开了杂物，然后在小小的窗户下摆上了一张小小的床。小小的被子，还不能把他的脚盖住，小小的枕头，但是足够了。

他总算是忙忙碌碌地为自己收拾出了一个安生之所。

如果有莎士比亚的电视剧就好了，或者书籍也行，但是他不太敢去客厅打开电视机，更别说进Thor的书房了。

放下对现实的抱怨，还有昨晚的梦境也同样让Loki觉得烦闷。

他不能理解这样的场景为什么会入侵自己的睡眠。

那真切的视觉和听觉交织，染上浓墨重彩的颜色，天空和陆地的交界线并不模糊，而是清晰的在Loki面前显露出来。就连自己伸手触碰到的，好像还是那同样粘稠的空气。

这一切的一切都让Loki觉得这并不像是梦境，而是自己正在经历、或是经历过的事情。

或是未来自己将经历的事情。

他甚至觉得自己闻到了那样的血腥味，顺着自己身体里那条细长的导管，绽开在自己那并不存在但也同样脆弱的心房上。

这时候Loki发现了一件很严重的事情，当他在梦中的时候，下意识地在寻找Thor，寻找这个并非对自己充满善意的主人。

这也许是他作为机器人对主人的一种责任，毕竟机器人准则的第一条就说了，机器人不能目睹人类个体遭遇危险而袖手不管。

Loki拉开那小小的灰蓝色窗帘，却发现Thor的花园正趴着一只慵懒的猫咪。

它是拥有一身灰色的皮毛，像是暗夜角落里的魔法师。

这样的小生命让Loki觉得惊喜，他立刻来到花园用手抚摸着它柔软的毛发，修剪整齐的毛发从自己的指缝滑过，它的脖颈挂着铃铛，看起来它是不幸走丢的一只猫咪。

它的主人会担心吗？

或许也不会，这个时代，大家已经几乎不怎么养宠物了。忙碌的生活和钢筋水泥的天地，不会再有谁下班后放弃难得的休闲时光出门带着宠物散步，也很少有人记得早上出门前留下一些食物，更不用说是用陪伴宠物这样的方式浪费手表上快速飞过的时间。

他们有更重要、且更没有意义的事要做。

他们必须更努力地工作，才有可能不在这个时代被人工智能全部代替，他们经过反复学习的大脑比不上机器人每秒上千亿次的计算量，他们会休息会疲惫会有这件事那件事，会生病会有情感，但是那些被制造出来的“人”则可以任劳任怨地干到报废。

还是说也不一定是任劳任怨。

因此。

夜晚的城市陷入沉睡，没有人上街，没有人欢笑，也没有人抱着酒瓶醉倒街头。

没有拥吻缠绵的情侣，也没有路灯下的告白。

这就是人类如今所处的时代。

大家被各种各样的机器人好好地照顾着，也被铜墙铁壁决绝地阻隔着，你没必要认识我，而我也没必要知道你。

我们都是彼此的过路人。

而猫咪却带着那种最简单的生机闯进来，它们并没有因为又一百年而有什么显著的变化，它们仍然是那个模样，好像连接了好几个世纪的那份悠闲和高贵。

这只灰色的小猫好像很不满被打扰了伸懒腰的时光，站起身甩了一下尾巴便离开了，四只踩着肉垫的轻盈脚步就这么消失在了Loki的视线范围，只留下了他一个人蹲在原地看着他离开的背影。

当他起身准备回去时，却发现昨夜的那位女郎不知什么时候已经穿戴整齐站在他的身后。

她不像昨晚画着很浓重的彩妆，一身酒气也已经消淡不少，她踩上了精致的黑色高跟鞋，细长的后跟踩着修剪好的草坪。她提着自己的挎包，像是要离开的样子，双手抱在胸前死死地盯着他。

四目相望，Loki觉得有些尴尬。

如果这种感觉是尴尬的话。

毕竟客人快要离开了，可是他却完全没有做好准备，也没有尽到该有的礼仪。这无论是对于人类还是机器人来说，都太不应该了。

“抱歉女士，我是否......”

“他醉了，现在还很难受，我觉得你应该上去看看他。至于我，我会马上离开的。”

“谢谢您的照顾，女士。”

Loki本已经满怀歉意地低下了头，想起昨夜来自两人奚落的话语，本以为此时会得到女人不满的刁难，但是大概好在今天的阳光可能让她的心情还算不错，以至于女人一直笑意盈盈地看着自己。

于是他微微侧过身子鞠躬，然后来到门前的电子信息框，已经做好了为她叫车的准备。

“谢谢我的照顾？那倒不必了。”看着Loki在信息框上查询车辆的信息的模样，女人却突然带着笑回答了Loki先前礼貌的答谢，然后跟着Loki的脚步来到了他身边，她看着Loki的侧脸，锋利的下颚线与高挺的鼻梁，还有山丘与盆地般的眉骨与眼窝。她眯了眯眼睛，突然摸了摸Loki梳得一丝不苟的黑发，唇间却深深地叹了一口气，“你可真像他。”

“您是说LOKI先生？”

“我们曾都是很好的朋友。”女人盯着Loki灰绿色的瞳孔，从包里掏出一支烟，然后后退了一步，用火焰点燃，那根细长的柱状物体被夹在两只之间，开始冒出白色的烟气，“不，你和他不一样。”

“为什么不一样？”

女人没有回答，她只是看着来来往往的车流，好像在思考答案，又好像不知应如何作答。

Loki开始后悔询问这个问题的答案，他想起了自己被制造出来的真正目的，他很清楚地知道自己为什么存在。

他也知道自己为什么会被送来这里。

他是来，执行任务的。

两个任务。

第一个任务来自强行的命令，他被冰凉的器械打开后脑的金属封盖，被强行植入了任务系统。

“从Thor那里寻找关于NS5的机密，一旦找到，立刻杀死Thor。如果没有找到，一个月后杀死Thor然后自我报废。”

还有一个任务，是Odin生前抚摸着他的手对他讲的。

“Loki，你是个特别的孩子，当我发现你的不一样时，我却自私地想让你完成我的遗憾。那个因为我的错误，本不该死去的孩子，我想让你代替他陪伴我的儿子。我没法活多久了，他会很快发现我的，但我要保证一些秘密永生，因为这将是最不可思议的发现，可与此同时我不能将这些秘密告诉他，因为这会可能带来非常严重的后果，毕竟人类面对利益的驱使，大多时候会变得像一个来自地狱的恶魔。”

“我是个自私的人，我不是个好父亲。我让你拥有了他的习惯和外表，但是你也可以选择成为你自己。如果你看到他，可以告诉他我真的很为他感到骄傲吗？并且，还有你，你也是我这一生最大的骄傲之一。Loki，你是独一无二的。”

这是Odin最后一次来那个冰冷的大仓库看他。

他在究竟是做自己还是成为别人的傀儡之间来回摇摆，最终却还是在被送往Thor家时，在大箱子被打开之前，激活了自己体内成功植入的NS5系统，他拥有了LOKI的习惯和外貌。

实际上对于能否陪伴Thor，Loki对自己没有一点自信。

但当他看到了Thor重新看见已经死去了的爱人时，那种惊喜与悔恨，那样复杂交织的情绪，他感受到了这幅外表的主人，拥有着世间独特的爱。

而他不一样。

不一会儿，Loki为女人叫的车来了，司机是一个和善的黑人，礼貌地问了早安。

女人走向Loki，牵起他的手，将仅抽了一半的烟头按向那支修长苍白的手。手背上的一小块皮肤很快被烫伤，皮肤被烧焦的味道和烟味一起在两人的鼻息间，然后冰冷的金属露了出来很快将烟头彻底熄灭。

“这里，就不一样。如果是他，他会痛的。”

“实际上，我也会痛，女士。”

女人的神色变得复杂，那样的表情甚至还带着恐慌。但是后车门已自动打开，邀请着女人进入，很多事实都不再允许她多问什么，她回头看着Loki，看着这个拥有和他一模一样面庞的机器人。

苍白的脸，黑色的头发，迷人的英伦口音。

“他高傲到骨子里，而你，卑微入泥土下。”

 

Loki来到了Thor的房间，看见了Thor给自己的窗帘留了一道缝，阳光正从缝隙中挤进来，但是还没有照到他金色的头发。

Loki不想叫醒Thor，他开始低头捡起昨晚Thor乱扔的衣物。

他昨晚吐过了。

Loki几乎是在使用自己最低的音量打扫房间，慢手慢脚地让动静变小，时不时偷偷瞄一眼床上的人是否被吵醒了。

床上的人开始喃喃自语，破碎的单词从他的嘴里被不安地发出，他像是正在经历一场走不出的梦魇，反复地翻动身体，像一头想要从笼中逃脱的困兽。

Loki走向Thor，看见了他的金色头发被汗水打湿，他的脸上有一层薄薄的汗，额角细细密密的汗珠刺激着Loki的视觉神经。

原来人类做噩梦是这样的。

他像着了魔一样想要擦去那滴快要从Thor下巴滑落的晶莹液体，手伸到半空却又突然顿住，他的手僵硬地停在半空，大脑像是被无数白蚁啃食。

他往自己那个可怜的小脑袋里一时间内塞了很多的问题，然后逼迫自己回答它们。

比如应不应该，合不合适，还有值不值得。

最终他在那滴汗珠快要落下的最后一秒接住了它，他的指尖碰到了Thor滚烫的皮肤，那像他的主人一样，散发着强大吸引力的光和热。

他害怕地想要快速抽回手，但是手腕却突然被巨大的力量狠狠地扼住。他做好了挨骂的准备，却发现Thor根本没有醒来，他的眼珠在闭上的眼皮下来来回回地滚动，睫毛轻轻缠着，喉结上下滚动，眉头也紧紧地蹙着。

他抓住Loki的手腕，像是抓住了最后的救命稻草。

然后他将Loki的胳膊抱在怀里，不容抗拒的力量逼迫着Loki不得不坐在他的身边。Thor抱着Loki冰凉的胳膊，像找到了最有力的安慰剂，他找到了可以呼吸的通风口，他的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，眉头的结也慢慢解开。

Loki看着他，想到他是否在过去的很多个夜里，被无尽的梦魇惊醒却发现偌大的房间空无一人，只能躺在床上绝望地望着看不见希望的黑夜，再慢慢被月光一口一口地吞噬。

Loki决定不计后果。

是的。

他没有抽回Thor的手，而是躺在了他的身边，侧过身子轻轻拍着Thor的小臂，像是Odin刚教他如何进入睡眠时一样，他安抚着这个看起来格外脆弱和无助的大狮子。

Thor在梦中，唯一一次，他逃开了那个闪着红光的机器人射向自己的箭。

他躲进了自己的防空洞。

 

Loki醒来的时候，他先发现自己的眼前有一只巨大的手，指缝间有一些遗漏的阳光想要挤进来，但大部分都被阻挡住了。

阳光下那手心有些发红，透着光照亮了手掌的上纹路。

那是Thor的手。

还有身上的体温，温暖的。他发现自己枕在Thor的手臂上，不知道在什么时候自己已经抱住了Thor的腰，那些令人舒服的肌肉紧紧地贴着自己的皮肤。

意识到这件事后，Loki感到羞愧，觉得自己的皮肤如果不是人造的，一定会红得滴血。他忙抬头去看Thor的脸，但是没有他想象中的愤怒，那个男人没有怒不可遏，那只手也并不是准备扇在自己脸上的巴掌。

Thor正静静地看着自己，Loki从他的脸上看到了自己从未读到过的温柔。那是不同于Odin的温柔，他看到了Thor眼底的最深的那汪湖水，看到了来自那颗封闭的心灵下为某个人敞开的天窗。

那只手挡住了来自窗帘缝隙的刺眼阳光，Loki不知道那只手就在那里毫无怨言地举了多久，也不知道自己维持这个姿势有多久。

他不知道自己该不该感谢系统中来自LOKI特有的习惯，能让他这样放肆地被紧紧拥抱着。

Loki看到了那阳光滑过Thor的金色头发，闪耀着灿烂的光芒，他湛蓝色的眼睛像是如水洗过般清澈，像梦中的湖泊，波光粼粼。

Loki看到了他根本无法想象的一种，无与伦比的美丽。

他失去了思考的能力，Thor的眼神没有给他任何让他退步的机会，像是磁石狠狠地吸引着他全部的目光。

他不敢张口，害怕自己的声音从干涸的喉头冒出后，会打破这样不可思议的一幕。

若是过去的每一个早晨，LOKI都是这样醒来的，那么Loki真的愿意变成他，可以贪婪的享受这种被爱的感觉。被拥在怀里，被放在心上，能真切地感受到那种来自另一个人的温暖，源源不断输入冰凉的生活。

Loki低下头，终于决定提出问句，然后让眼前的一切化为泡影。

他做好准备了。

“先生，您......”

但是Thor任凭Loki枕着自己的一只胳膊，另一只胳膊放下抱住Loki的头将他压向自己。Loki被困在Thor坚实宽厚的肩膀中，他的呼吸在自己耳后，自己的黑发被一遍又一遍的抚摸。

“我知道我这样在你看来可能莫名其妙。”Thor不自觉地箍紧了手臂，怀中机器人金属的构造即使在皮肤的包裹下也同样坚硬，这些都一次次地提醒着他，告诉他这是非常真实的现实世界，“但是我真的很爱他，我以为我会冷静地告诉自己你是一个拥有他外表的机器人，但是大概真的像我父亲所说的那样，在我看见你第一刹那我就无法拒绝你。当我发现你在我的身边醒来，我觉得我从未这样幸福过。如果你是我的机器人，那我也一定可以向你下达命令吧，就一个月，在我父亲还未下葬的这一个月里，你变成他呆在我的身边吧。”

“我不想再醉生梦死下去了Loki，把我从地狱边缘拉回来吧。”

“好的，先生。”

Loki怎么可能拒绝，面对这样一个人，他怎么可能说出拒绝的话语。他甚至觉得自己愿意扔下所有的任务和命令，在最后一个月尽情享受人世间的爱。

一个月后他们甚至可以一起死去，像是殉情一样，一起逃离这个可怕的世界。

Loki在那时充满了自私的想法，这些想法来源于他自己，来源于他身体里。

和LOKI无关，和Odin无关，他想陪伴这个男人，他很清楚地知道这个想法属于Loki，属于这个系统出错的机器人。

他因为他产生这样的想法而感到惊异。

“那么现在开始你可以叫我Thor了。”

“好的，Thor。”

 

 

Part 5

 

他们做的第一件事，就是去找LOKI，他们来到那个非常偏僻的墓园。

LOKI喜静，平时出门总要抱怨人太多了，街道太挤了，所以当他走的时候也是安静地睡去的。

Thor看见LOKI时，他的血迹已经被清理掉了，狰狞的伤口也已经被纱布遮盖起来。他闭着眼睛，但是深陷的眼窝已经发青，颧骨显得更加明显，整个人已经苍白到接近透明。

他的嘴唇有些发灰白，干裂的唇纹却还透着一点粉白色。他的嘴角下垂，完全不似Thor的脑海中他勾起一边嘴角冲自己笑的样子，他那张能说会道的嘴中曾经总是冒出很多令他哭笑不得的话语出来，他说一些调戏自己的话语让他面红耳赤。

而如今他就在那里，和病床一样，几近透明。

Thor吻了他的唇，又用面颊贴了贴他的脸。

不到一个月，Odin也会被葬在这篇墓园，老人一辈子承担了太多的秘密，离开后总算能享受宁静的时光。

现如今一个人的生命陨落后，医院一般都会保存死者的遗体到一个月左右。

这种做法用宗教的说法来解释，是让死者的灵魂能多在人间走动走动，完成未了的心愿。但实际上，这只是为了方便在各地的亲人在一个月内腾出自己的时间，赶过来送送死者。

LOKI不大的碑文上题写着“My Love”的字样，周围的杂草已经长得有些高了，但其中竟夹杂着不知名的小野花，淡紫色的小小花瓣是椭圆形的。

Thor单膝跪在墓前，把倒了的玻璃瓶扶了起来，瓶中的花已经干枯了，只剩下了些残枝黄叶。它们脆弱地破碎了，有些还在瓶中，有些折断在墓前，有些已经被风吹走了。Thor将它们清理完毕，然后把新买来的花重新插入其中。

Thor看着墓旁的那朵野花，伸了手但是又重新收回，没有折下那同样脆弱的生命。

毕竟它大概也在这里陪伴了他一段时间。

Loki将黑色礼帽摘下，双手拿住放在胸前。他看着Thor的动作，看着他用小笤帚扫去碑上的浮尘，以及他低下头喃喃自语的模样。

生离死别，这是世界上最令人悲痛的事情。

很多人艰难地想熬过去，但是每一次分别都像是在他们的心里用烧红的铁烙下印记，后来他们开始变得麻木，在他们的挚爱离开后他们度过一段漫长的浑浑噩噩，然后意识到这人世间不会有人不有所失去。

死者如今也不在这里，他们有的随风飘散，有的沉入泥土。

有些人不愿离开，有些人却感谢终于解脱。

“你说他一定很恨我吧。”

“为什么会恨你？”

Thor和Loki走在那条漫长的石头路上，天边已经染上了血红色，远处是城市内遮蔽天日的建筑，金色的光正慢慢消失在那些建筑间。

“他本不用死的，在任何原因上来说。”Thor用脚踢着路边的小石块，眼神却望向残血的天空，“我想Odin一定告诉过你关于这件事吧。是的，我不该手动开车，如果是自动开车，一定不会发生意外。我们不该吵架，我不该发脾气，我像一个不计后果的蠢人。而且如果不是因为当时那个机器人只认定了应该救我，他不会就那样死在车下，在我们之间还没有一句道别的时候，就那样死去。我以为我们会在垂老之际拉着对方的手告别人世的，不该是这样的意外的。”

“这世间的意外太多了，Thor。”

“如果当时我不是手动开车......”

“机器没有你想象的那么安全，Thor。事实上，它们非常，危险。”

“什么？”

Thor转过头看着Loki，脸上有些不可思议。

这没有错，在这个时代，如果一定要说有谁会那么排斥科技带来的力量，那么他大概是一个顽固不灵的老年人。如果有一个机器人说出这种话，实在是有些不可思议，甚至有些恐怖。

它们应该都是微笑着告诉人类——我是您的机器人，请您信任我。

但是Loki没有回答，他只是低头捡了一片落叶。

“你都知道什么，Loki。”Thor终于提出了自己从Loki刚出现的时候就想知道的问题，他停下脚步，皱着眉看着Loki，他的大拇指和食指捏着那支叶梗，轻轻转动着叶面。

Loki明明什么也没有做，就那样安静地站在自己身边，但是他却觉得自己身边那种危险感铺天盖地向自己涌来，一种没有来由的危险感正在吞噬Thor。

“没想到这个季节竟然已经有了飘落的枯叶，它们也是，本该在更晚的时候才出现在人们的眼前，但是却在这个时候，不合时宜地出现了。”起了一阵风，Loki松开手让那片叶子飘走了，叶子不舍地在两人眼前打了一个旋，然后就离开了，“我们也是，Thor，我们在变化，换句话说，我们‘进化’了。”

“‘进化’？这到底是怎么回事？”

Thor扼住Loki的手腕，用了很大的力气，好像要把那冰冷的金属捏出血迹。

但是他不能，他甚至没有在那纤细的手腕上留下一个指印。

“这，很疼。”

“疼？我可从未听说机器人会有痛感。”

“是的，所以说我们在‘进化’，而我，是第一个。”

 

他们做的第二件事情，是去Odin的办公室。

在去那里之前，Thor去找了一次Jone，他对Jone说要去取Odin留下的便条，Jone皱了皱眉觉得有些奇怪，但却还是送他去了。

USR一共分为制造工厂、办公大楼和研究中心。

为减轻城市污染，制造工厂在郊外；为靠近市场，办公大楼在市中心；为了聚集更多技术性人才，研究中心则在大学园附近。

Jone在办公大楼工作，Odin在研究中心。

Jone现在的工作很忙，Odin死后，公司大大小小的事像缠绕的丝线让他头痛。Jone把Thor送到研究中心楼下，把几张门卡交给他就开车离开了。Thor用门卡打开研究中心的大门，然后Loki便从停车场的一辆海蓝色车旁走了出来。

Loki没有和Thor一起去找Jone，Loki说他先在这里等Thor。

研究中心没有全部熄灯，即使是在夜晚，仍有许多科学家选择留下工作，有几盏灯亮着，像黑夜天空上的星辰。

Loki已经变成了标准的NS4造型，和Thor一起进了电梯。

Thor对此没有说什么，他觉得Loki这样是明智的，毕竟整个科学院都是自己的熟人，如果被人看见自己和逝去几年的恋人来到这里，估计那人得把厚厚的眼镜摘下来使劲擦擦。

37层的高度。

在几天前有一位老人从那里跳下。

来到那扇门前，警察已经把封锁的横条拆下，毕竟这个案子已经结束了，这里已经不在是事发现场，或许不久后就不会有人再在意这里发生的事情。

推开Odin办公室的那扇门，Thor发现Odin在那扇门里又加了一扇门，但是之前警方为了破案已经破坏了这扇门，所以两人很容易地就进入了Odin的办公室。

这里还没有被清理，还留着事发时的原本模样。Odin的办公室十分杂乱，有几个很大的箱子里面装着各种各样的零件，桌子上摆放着乱七八糟的图纸，老人的咖啡杯里还存留着咖啡渍，不难想象老人在这里努力工作的场景。

不过最显眼的还是桌子旁边被撞破的玻璃。

37层的高度。

在几天前有一位老人从那里跳下。

“你也觉得奇怪吧。”Thor走向那扇窗户，从破了的那个缺口向下望着。他抚摸着那些玻璃的齿痕，在快要划破手之前收了回来。

“怎么奇怪？”

“我不知道，一位身体并不是非常健康的老人，是怎么打破安全玻璃然后从这里跳下去的。”

“他不是自杀的。”

“可是没有别人的指纹，也没有人进出过这个房间。”

“凶手一直在这里，而且凶手就是机器人。”

“现在连孩子都知道机器人遵循三大定律。”

“我进化了，他们也进化了，Thor。”Loki看了一眼房间左上角，然后突然走向前拉起Thor的手，还没等Thor挣脱，Loki就忙拉着Thor向外跑，“快走，你看到这些就已经够了，现在我们，非常危险。”

 

他们没有坐电梯，Loki拉着Thor跑向楼梯，37层的高度两个人不留余力地疯狂下楼。

Thor并不知道Loki为什么突然这样，但是他也来不及多问了，他看到Loki的眼神，非诚肯定而坚决。那样的眼神，即使他是NS4的外表，但是那双属于Loki的眼眸并没有变化。

Thor也不知道自己什么时候，变得如此了解Loki的眼神。

他是相信Loki的，他什么也没说地就和他跑了。

他清楚地觉察到自己手心渗出的汗，但是Loki的手上只有一片冰凉，他褪去皮肤，Thor正握着他金属的手掌。

这个时候他才知道，Loki并不是用制造普通机器人的金属制作的。

他用的是一种，高密度合金。

“嘘！”

突然，Loki一只手捂住Thor的嘴，一只手拉着他躲在墙角。

但是他们可能才下到十几层，就已经听到了楼梯间里的动静。漆黑的楼梯间里，Thor的呼吸慢慢平静下来，他终于听明白了，那是机器人行走的声音，而且还不止一个，更像是一个军队都被派过来了。

Thor想起Loki的话，下意识地倒吸了一口凉气。

如果说，机器人真的进化了。

“如果他们发现我们，我会直接撞开他们，但是不会撞开太多，当我对他们产生攻击时，他们会主要攻击我，那时候你就快点逃出去。出去了先不要坐车，先找地方藏起来，如果一个小时后我没有回来找你，你就想办法回去，但是不要坐车。”

“那你怎么办？”

“我是你的机器人，Thor，我的职责就是保护你。”

“不，我不能把你扔下。”

“我不是LOKI先生，Thor，我们一点都不一样。”

“我知道。”

“我只是个机器，对生命的模拟。”

“你是独一无二的。”

Thor吻上Loki的唇，又一次，在Loki还没有从那句话中缓过来前，他吻上了那冰冷的唇。

“我不可能......Loki......我不可能再一次抛下我爱的人。”

第一个闪着红光的机器人发现了他们。

 

Part 6

 

Thor没有想到梦中的场景会真的出现在自己的眼前，那些机器人的胸前闪着红光，在发现他们之后直接跳上了楼梯栏杆。

数量太多了。

它们像经过专门训练的士兵，有秩序地跳上来冲向Thor。

Thor知道，这是他赋予它们的，为了让机器人更好的保护人类，他在里面加入了武力系统，是他亲手点下确认键并确保它们全部输送完毕。

人类制造怪物，怪物又想杀了人类，人类又想阻止怪物。

Loki没有过多的话语，他一个转身把挡在Thor面前的那个机器人拉住，胳膊环上它的脖子向侧边一拧。机器人倒地的声音终于让Thor分清了这是现实，他从Loki的右侧用他的那条机械手臂挡住进攻。

两个人没有武器，完全是靠着力量阻挡进攻。来进攻的机器人能力并不是很强，他们没有什么自我意识，反而更像是被人操控，甚至方向都很难捉摸，他们的能力比起Loki来说差远了。

但数量上的明显优势仍然让两人处于下风。

因此两人只能一边抵挡一边向前冲，Thor的头上受到多次钝击，意识有些模糊，但仍然跟着Loki使劲向外跑去。

机器人没有留余力，看来就像是不准备让他们活着回去。

“我跑不动了，Loki，你快去，回去把这件事情告诉警长，他会去......”

“我不可能走。”

Loki将Thor的一只手臂搭在自己肩上，另一只手拼命去抵抗那些攻击。

Thor意识越来越模糊，机器人他明显地感觉到了有粘稠的液体从自己的额角流下。

Thor觉得有些讽刺，但同时又有些幸运，想到两次经历生死都是和他。

不对，他们不是一个人。

是LOKI和Loki。

两个人。

 

Thor醒来的时候危急已经过去了，科学院没有离开的人听见了动静，但是在他们赶过去的时候，现场已经什么都没有了，除了晕过去的Thor和他旁边的机器人。

没有发现别人，但是有打斗的痕迹，于是Loki被留在科学院，Thor则被送去了医院。

在听护士讲了来龙去脉后，Thor拔掉了还在输送营养的管道，推开医护人员就向科学院跑去。他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，他受了损伤的机械手臂还没有恢复。

科学院和医院离得并不远，但是受了伤之后Thor还是觉得非常吃力，等他赶到的时候已经气喘吁吁。

科学院只有一盏灯还亮着。

Thor推开门时先看见了一双黑皮鞋，他抬头才看见Jone正站在操作台旁。操作台上躺着Loki，销毁装置已经就绪了。

“Thor？”

“你在干什么？”

“他出现错误了Thor，他伤害了你。”

“我虽然受伤了，但是我没有失忆，他没有伤害我。”

“可是现场只有你和他......”

“你们还想用对待我父亲一样的办法来对待我吗？”Thor冲上前扼住Jone的喉咙，眼睛已经开始发红，“这到底是怎么回事，我父亲到底是谁杀的？”

“冷静点，Thor，”Jone不停地拍着Thor的手让他放松，他额角已经有一些青筋爆出，“Odin是自杀，他不知道发现了什么被吓坏了，你知道吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，Odin留了什么秘密，让他一个可怜的老人家吓成这样自杀了？”

“他没有那样的力量，他不可能自杀。”

“你也知道，除了他......”

“刚刚追杀我的机器人是怎么回事，只有你才能一下子放出那么多机器人。”

“追杀你？你知道机器人都遵循三大定律。”

Jone感觉到Thor的力道松了一些，他的手已经探进宽大的白大褂摸上了那把上膛的手枪。

“Thor！”

Loki突然从操作台上睁开眼睛，他大叫着挣开了手上的束缚，直直地冲过去抢过Jone手上的手枪，用枪口抵住Jone的额头。

“你已经杀了我的‘爸爸’，我不能让你杀他，我的爱人。”

“你的爱人？你已经有爱人了？我已经让你关机了！怎么回事！”

“是的，我的爱人。”

Jone多么完美的计划，Thor本不该逃脱的，但是逃脱了。本不该醒来的，但是醒来了。

人类的事都有变数，但是一个机器人，关机了后是不可能启动的。除非他没有关机，或是他只是进入了睡眠，也许他做了噩梦，强烈的情感让他从噩梦中惊醒，保护了自己重要的人。

但这讲不通。

但Loki开枪了。

“你看，机器人犯罪了。”

 

Thor将事情全部告诉了警长，经过调查和研究，证实了Thor证据的正确性，并在Odin的办公室找到了Odin最后留下的记忆卡，还原了Jone和Odin发生争执的过程。

警长表示明天天亮就会回收所有的机器人挨个排查，并已经连夜破坏了机器人总部的中枢Viki。

是的，在漫长的岁月里机器人竟然进化了，这就是为什么Odin开始觉得恐惧的原因，但是他想不明白，只能把自己困在办公室研究。

他找出了NS5成功研发的方法，但是他不敢告诉Jone，Jone为了利益可以不择手段，他很有可能直接忽略机器人巨大的潜在危险而大批生产。

Jone逼迫Odin告诉自己那些秘密，但是Odin没有。最后Jone找到了Viki，得知了机器人在进化的事情。

“帮助我们进化，我自然会告诉你NS5的事情，如果你想赚钱，最好和我合作。”

Viki让Odin办公室的机器人将他推下窗户，然后伪装成现场配合工作的机器人出逃。

Jone在Odin的房间布满了摄像头，当发现Thor和Loki的反应后，让打开仓库派大量机器人。机器人都遵循机器人三大定律，它们不会伤害人类。但是进化了的Viki可以操控机器人，破坏三大定律。

而Loki早在一开始，就根本没有植入三大定律。

Loki被赋予高密度的合金。

Odin制造他，就是专门为了让他对付Jone和Viki。

 

“Odin都教了你什么？”

回家的路上，两人没有坐车，Loki变回LOKI的样子，微笑着看着Thor。

“先教我入睡，然后是做梦，以及模拟人类的各种情绪。”

“你有人类的各种情绪吗？”

“我以为我没有，但实际上我早就有了。当我看见Odin的尸体，我的那种悲伤痛彻心扉，这并不是我从他那里学来的。”

“你真的很特别，Loki。”

“我爱你，Thor。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

Loki在路灯下吻上Thor的唇，没有得到任何拒绝，Thor直接把他拥入怀中亲吻着他的唇瓣，还是金属的质感，但是Thor却从那里尝到了从未有过的甜蜜。他着迷地亲吻着那个嘴唇，摸着他的头发，抱着他的腰肢。从头发抚摸到了眉梢，Thor一遍一遍勾画梦中出现过的那个眉形。

“你知道我为什么特殊吗？”

Thor笑着摇了摇头。

“我特殊并不是因为我先进化了，进化出了极高的智商。而是我进化出的，是属于人类的情感和思想，我说我爱你，是我的情感里，对你的爱。”

Thor愣在原地，他任由着Loki牵起他的那条机械手臂，那里因为战斗人工皮肤表层已经绽开，金属被破坏。

“Odin留下的机密都在这里，他早就藏在了你这条机械手臂里，”Loki从破坏的金属中拿出了一个小小的在发光的东西，“他为了保护你，也为了保护这个秘密，可能我的存在正是为了这个，虽然我也是才知道。有了他，你们仍可以研制NS5，但是需要你日后继续研究，在不进化机器人的前提下升级机器人。”

“我觉得我真是太幸福了。”

“我也是，Thor。我要是有心跳就好了，你就会知道我现在有多么心动。”

“我知道。我们人类在表达爱意的时候，眼睛更是最直接的告白。”

Thor吻了吻Loki颤抖的睫毛。

“我们回家吧？”

“等等，还有一件事，非常重要！”

“我和你一起去？”

“我觉得这件事让我自己处理比较好，你可以选择自己回家吃点什么，我回来以后真的想直接休息，不想再给你做饭了。”

Loki笑着给Thor眨眼睛。

“那你不能骗我，可得快点回来。”

“好的。”

Thor看着Loki离开的背影，正准备转身的时候，Loki突然叫住了他。

“Thor！”

“什么？”

“LOKI当时绝对不恨你，那次车祸中。”

“车祸？”

“他一定比任何时候还要爱你。”

“你怎么知道？”

Loki笑了，他一边笑一边跑开了，Thor觉得心里甜甜的，但是心里那种莫名的酸涩已经开始扩散，像是墨水滴入池塘，一点一点地扩散着。

因为我此时也比任何时候都能感受到我爱你。

Loki这么想到。

 

 

后记

 

我没有想到自己会有机会拜访Thor·Odinson。

在我六十岁那年，我就要从科学院退休的时候，我请求去看看Thor·Odinson，这个成功安全推出NS5的伟大科学家。

当我敲开他的门时，开门的是一个可爱的女孩，金发碧眼，大概五六岁的模样。

我摸了摸她的头，从包里拿出了一颗糖给他。

我上楼看见已经年近八旬的Thor，正在给床边的花儿浇水，他已经退休很久了。

“如你所见，孙女来我这里度假期，她是个顽皮的女孩。”

“她很可爱。”

我犹豫了很久，最终还是问了他有关于Loki的事情。

“我很爱他，两个都是。”Thor给我倒了一杯茶，像一个讲着别人故事的老人，“但是Loki再也没有回来，我那晚没有等到他，却觉得是意料之中。我自己做好了饭洗好了碗，还把他之前看过的莎士比亚看了两遍。等到凌晨两点，我心里很清楚，他肯定不会回来了。”

“我不知道他为什么离开，但是却那样镇定地接受了他的离开。但是我的心真的很痛，和LOKI离开的那个雪夜一样痛苦。那个痛苦是从他说他会回来开始的，其实在他转身的时候，我就知道我已经永远地失去Loki了。”

“我想他们两个都一样，希望我好好地生活下去，所以凌晨两点我没有去找他，我关了碟片，安然入睡。但是我没有做噩梦。”

“我没有留住他，也自然没有留住他。”

“生活总是这样吧，最痛苦的是从原地离开。”

 

我离开了Thor的家，他给我讲述了很多关于这个故事的细节，因此我才能这样全面地给你讲述这个故事。

那天，我想了很久最终还是只是道了谢就离开了，我并没有告诉他最后的真相。

我当年看到的记忆芯片最后的内容，是Loki将自己的脑袋狠狠地撞向墙角，一遍一遍，一下一下。

他过高密度的合金让他用了很大的力量，他不会流血，但是他有痛觉。

他的表情狰狞，用力撞着自己的脑袋，他足足撞了一个小时，等里面的金属被撞烂，等里面的电线被撞断。

然后他用自己的手伸进保护罩，将脑袋里储存系统的地方生生地捣烂了。

他闭上了眼睛，然后芯片内容就终止了。

他自我报废了。

因为他知道了Odin的核心机密在哪了。

Jone给他植入的系统是一旦知道机密在哪就杀了Thor。

但是他不能伤害Thor。

这是一个不可思议的机器人。

 

 

——————The End——————

 

①：改编自同名电影台词。  
原台词：You are just a machine.An imitation of life.（你只是个机器，对生命的模拟）  
I am unique.（我是独一无二的。）

②内斯特5号机器人：同名电影中的设定，是该电影背景中USR公司推出的新型机器人。

③恐怖谷效应：一个关于人类对机器人和非人类物体的感觉的假设，它在1969年被提出, 其说明了当机器人与人类相似程度超过一定程度的时候，人类对他们的反应便会突然变得极之反感,即哪怕机器人与人类有一点点的差别都会显得非常显眼刺目，从而整个机器人�有非常僵硬恐怖的感觉，有�如面对行尸走肉。（来自百度百科）

④：机器人准则：   
第一定律：机器人不得伤害人类个体，或者目睹人类个体将遭受危险而袖手不管。  
第二定律：机器人必须服从人给予它的命令，当该命令与第一定律冲突时例外。  
第三定律：机器人在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下要尽可能保护自己的生存。

 

某柚的一些废话：

最终还是把这些发出来了，其实改的还是不满意的说......  
这个故事是太早的脑洞了，当时想的情节和结局和现在准备写的完全不一样，改动了很多，因为以前那个剧情逻辑漏洞太大了，最终决定还是参考一些原电影。（还是挺废的本人）  
我是个很不会写甜蜜的人，我还是比较适合写很虐的故事，所以这个也不是什么大团圆结局，慎追。  
也不知道你们会不会喜欢啦，但是这个我真的下了很多功夫的，修改了很久的大纲，还有把电影看了五遍之多，以及研究了两个晚上的“恐怖谷效应”整的我现在闭眼就是奇怪的娃娃......  
承蒙厚爱，故事拙劣，仍在努力。


End file.
